The Age of Heroes
"The Age of Heroes" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark. Synopsis Bran Stark recounts the stories of legendary figures of several of the seven independent kingdoms that existed prior to the War of Conquest. Summary Bran Stark: When Aegon the Conqueror invaded Westeros, he had Seven Kingdoms to contend with. '' ''The Kingdom of the North, the Kingdom of the Mountain and the Vale, the Iron Islands, the Kingdom of the Rock, the Kingdom of the Reach, the Stormlands, and Dorne. '' ''These regions had been established by the First Men thousands of years before, in the Age of Heroes. One hero of this fabled age was Bran the Builder. Bran raised the Wall and built the stronghold of Winterfell, establishing House Stark and reigning as the first King in the North. Other legends tell of the Grey King in the Iron Islands. Grey King took a mermaid to wife and defeated Nagga, the first sea dragon. House Greyjoy of Pyke, the current rulers of the region, claim to descend from him. House Casterly ruled the gold-rich Westerlands from their mighty seat of Casterly Rock. But their lands and power were swindled from them by the legendary trickster, Lann the Clever. The noble House of Lannister is said to have descended from him. The verdant and fertile lands of the Reach were first ruled by House Gardener. Its founder, known as Garth Greenhand, wore a crown of flowers and vines. He ruled from Highgarden as the first King of the Reach and was said to have made the land bloom. Many noble houses trace their bloodlines back to him, including the current lords of Highgarden, House Tyrell. In the Stormlands, according to ballads of the age, a warrior named Durran fell in love with Elenei, whose father was God of the Sea, and mother was Goddess of the Wind. She gave her maidenhead to him, committing herself to a mortal life. '' ''Enraged, her parents called upon the winds and waters, destroying Durran's bayside keep and wiping out his wedding gift. Durran declared war on the gods and rebuilt his keep, which was also destroyed. '' ''Four more castles he raised, each stronger than the last. All fell to the power of the gods. But Durran's seventh castle, Storm's End, withstood the gods' rage. Durran became known as Durran Godsgrief and reigned as the first Storm King. There are countless other tales from the Age of Heroes, too many to count. These histories weren't recorded in a book but passed down from generation to generation through story and song. '' ''And while some of them may be dismissed as fairy tales, every one of the Seven Kingdoms is defined by them. Appearances Characters * King Bran the Builder * The Grey King * Nagga * Lann the Clever * King Garth Greenhand * King Durran Godsgrief * Queen Elenei Noble Houses *House Stark *House Greyjoy *House Casterly *House Lannister *House Gardener *House Tyrell (mentioned) Places *Westeros ** Kingdom of the North *** The Wall *** Winterfell (mentioned) ** Kingdom of the Mountain and the Vale ** Iron Islands ** Kingdom of the Rock *** Casterly Rock ** Lannisport ** Kingdom of the Reach ** Highgarden ** Kingdom of the Stormlands ** Storm's End ** Dorne Events *Age of Heroes Titles * King in the North * Storm King Religion * God of the Sea * Goddess of the Wind Miscellaneous * Giants * Mermaids fr:L'Âge des Héros (Histoires & Traditions) de:Zeitalter der Heroen (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:A Era dos Heróis (Guia Completo para Westeros) Category:Histories & Lore